MOVING ON
by longliveari
Summary: Emotions soar when Ziva David's dreams of love and moving away from Washington, D.C., are interrupted by a ghost from her past. Could this really be him? If so, how could it be, and why was he contacting her?
1. Chapter 1

"MOVING ON"

CHAPTER 1

Ziva jumped into the shower to wash off the smell of his cologne. Why he insisted on wearing the smelly stuff was beyond her tomboy mentality. What was it with Americans and Russians and their cologne? Reaching down to scrub off her feet, she remembered something. She was an American now. Why did she keep forgetting that? It was the best single move she had made in her entire life.

Who cared if her father was the head of Mossad. Papa had always been cruel and unloving to his children, and used them in ways that made her shudder. If she ever had children, she would bring them up as Americans. In fact, she intended to leave her job and move to the Gulf Coast, of Florida, as soon as she had saved a bit more money. Retiring from NCIS was a goal that she hoped to reach within the next year.

WIth Gibb's getting closer to mandatory retirement, Ziva did not see herself remaining on the team. Especially if Tony was promoted into Jethro's job. Why he'd want to be in charge again was understandable, and she wrestled with telling him the truth about her feelings for him, and the truth about her personal desires. It just never seemed to be the right time. And now, with the Presidential election revving up, everything would be on high alert again.

Just as Ziva reached to turn up the heat in the shower, a hand reached in from behind and patted her on her perfect rear side. She jumped.

"You coming with me, sweet cheeks?"

"You nearly scared me to death, Tony!", she gasped.

"You know how snarky Gibbs gets when we get back late from lunch. I think

he still has a thing for you."

"That's crazy. He's almost as old as Papa.

Tony laughed. "That's never stopped Gibbs, and you know it, baby."

Ziva rolled her eyes and flicked a hearty splash of water DiNozzo's way. "Go ahead without me, Romeo. I'll deal with Gibbs."

Tony gave her one last love pat and ran out of the bath before she could retaliate. They had plenty of water fun in the past year, but this was no time for them to both show up late again. He was certain that Gibbs kept tally, and he really didn't need to listen to any more of McGee's remarks about his "mystery" woman. As far as DiNozzo knew, Gibbs was the only one who had figured it out. Then again, he was their Supervisor, and probably had them followed. Go figure.

The shower finally steamed up, and Ziva was able to relax her neck and back. One last good soaping of her well-toned, muscular body should do the trick. Tony's cologne was so strong, she could taste it. It reminded her of her childhood, when the Russians would stop by the compound and leer at her and her siblings. They were such pigs. One of them had tried to rape Ari. Poor Ari, her half-brother. So dark and exotic, yet picked on by all of the men. No wonder he grew up to be so heartless. He had once shot his lover because she talked back to him. Childhood trauma never had a good outcome.

As she rinsed herself off, she suddenly had a flashback to the day that she shot Ari in Jethro's basement. She hated him so much that day. He was up to no good, playing as a double agent, yet getting away with murdering Caitlin. Papa had warped him more than she cared to ever admit. She shook her head and cleared the memory from her mind. Tears had started to flow down her face.

As she stepped out of the shower, she mumbled to herself. "Get over it, Ziva. Ari was a bad seed. He always knew how to get you to believe in him. Leave it alone. You were right."

Ziva often found herself saying that same thing over and over again. "An eye for an eye" may have been the way of Mossad, but she was different now. She was a Probational Agent for the NCIS Team. She was an American citizen, and having a torrid love affair with her colleague and best friend. Regardless of what snide remarks came from Tony's lips at work, she was in love with him. 100% in love. Even the thought of him made her smile again.

Wiping away the tears, and patting herself off, Ziva walked into her bedroom and grabbed her bottle of body lotion. Unscented, of course. She just could not get used to the fruity scents of American toiletries. The smell reminded her of the rotting fruit in the streets of her village after another attack. It made her queasy.

After rubbing herself down, she reached in her drawer from clean panties. As she looked down, she noticed that her old cell phone was blinking. She panicked. How could that be possible. Had someone been in her apartment? Was this a Mossad bomb, waiting for her to pick it up and blow her into a million little pieces?

Ziva grabbed a pair of underwear and backed away from the dresser. She quickly got dressed, ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her stuff, and ran down to her car to get her bomb kit. Why did this have to be happening right now? Everything was so perfect in her life. She was practically in tears when she reached her car, and almost slammed her hand in the trunk as she grabbed the bomb kit and hurried back up to her apartment.

She was very careless, and did not notice the tall, slender man in the corner of the stairwell. His eyes covered with dark glasses, and dressed all in black. He was invisible to her. Exactly as he had planned it.

Ziva rushed into her apartment. She didn't even close the door. "Dammit! Why is this happening?", she yelled out to no one.

She quickly assembled the bomb detecting device, and gave it a single charge. Ziva removed her shoes and slowly padded her way back into her bedroom. The smell of sex was still in the air, and she took a slow, deep breath. If this was her last chance to take in Tony's scent, she would die a satisfied woman.

Walking carefully towards the opened drawer, she scanned the device over the dresser. She could not believe her eyes. Nothing happened! She checked the device to make sure it was operating, gave it another charge, and scanned again.

Suddenly, from behind, came a familiar, wicked laugh, and the words, "Very careless." Ziva froze. It was impossible! He was dead. She had killed him herself over 6 years ago. The DNA test was positive. When the long fingered hand touched her shoulder, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

MOVING ON

CHAPTER 2

Something cold and wet aroused her from her syncope. She could hear her cell phone ringing nearby. Ziva awoke to the sight of Ari peering down at her, cellphone in one hand, and a Beretta 92FS, in the other, pointed straight at her forehead.

"Answer it", he said in their native tongue. "LIe."

Zive reached for the phone and accepted the call. She was a bit off balance still, and unable to comprehend what was going on. Still, she knew that this strange looking man, was in fact, her dead half-brother, and nodded at him in agreement to his terms.

"Hi Gibbs," she started.

"Where the Hell are you? You're late. You know that we're too busy for extended lunches."

"I'm not feeling well. My lunch didn't agree with me. I've been sick for over an hour now."

"Agent David, how many times do I have to remind you that eating Italian on an empty stomach is dangerous?"

"Jethro, that is not funny. I could report you for that one," she replied.

"Seriously, Ziva. What is going on? You didn't call. I got worried. Tony's been back here

for a while, and when he started to look at his watch every 15 seconds, I knew something was up."

"Gibbs, I'm just sick. Plain and simple. I would have called, but my head has been in

the toilet bowl."

"When are you coming back?"

Ziva looked at Ari. His eyes were rolled up in the air, darting from side to side, and his left hand was mimicking a chatterbox. When their eyes met, he motioned across his neck to "cut it off". His sunken eyes were glaring at her. At once, she knew that this was really Ari, and that he meant business.

"I'll be in bright and early in the morning."

"What? Are you kidding me? You have a review with the committee at 10:00 am. No way!" Gibbs was getting impatient.

"Jethro, I'll be fine. I'll get in at 8. That will give you plenty of time to coach me. I'll be

of no use right now. I'm still very queasy."

"You better not have gotten yourself knocked up by that idiot."

"GIbbs! That's just not right. You have no right to say that to me!"

Ziva was getting pissed. Why did Gibbs think he could be so familiar with her?

"Listen, sir. I am in control of my life, and have no intention of having children right now."

Ari was starting to scowl, and Ziva was beginning to fear for her own safety. She had to get rid of Gibbs. Without warning, she started to gag. It was probably out of nerves, but now she really had to hurl.

"I've gotta..."

"Go," was all she heard before dropping her phone and taking off for the bathroom.

Ari reached down and gently pressed the end call button. His black leather gloves were worn and smooth. He laid the phone on the night stand, and waited for Ziva to flush. He heard the water running, and a tooth brush scrubbing his sister's teeth. He smiled in his half-grin fashion, and got up from the side of the bed.

Ziva walked into the bedroom, and was surprised to see Ari standing with his back to her, gun at his side, staring out at the park across from her apartment.

"NIce view," he remarked. "Don't try anything. I'll kill you. After all, you did murder my brother. What is that called again?"

He turned and faced her. All she could do was stare. It sounded like Ari, and resembled Ari, but how did he survive? He never had a brother. She was certain.

"Oh, yes," he continued, " Fratricide."

Ziva just stood and stared. Who was this haggard, thin man standing in front of her? If this was Ari, how had he survived? He was in the morgue and autopsied. She saw the remains herself, and reviewed the DNA report with Ducky. They had tested him, and it was confirmed that he was Eli David's son. She had known him for too long. This man may look much older than before, but he was Ari.

"How are you here?" Ziva asked.

"You were careless. You left your door open."

"Ari, I am no longer with Mossad. I'm an American citizen now, and working towards being a full agent with NCIS. You are dead to me."

He raised his gun again and aimed it at her. "You have dishonored your father."

Then, with another smirk, said, "Good job."

"But, how?", was all she could manage to say.

Ari motioned for her to sit. She obeyed, and sat on the edge of her messy bed, wondering if Ari knew that she had been with Tony. It must have shown on her face.

"DiNozzo? My, how your taste has changed. All of this good American living has weakened your constitution, Ziva."

"And you, you look like a bum. Where have you been? Living in a dumpster? Don't talk to me about living in America. At least I bathe."

" Do not judge me by my appearance. I only get to shower once or twice a week. That's how it is when you live on the street. You get used to it. It keeps nosey people away. Besides, it doesn't seem to bother Katia."

"Katia? Are you serious?"

Ari just shrugged his trademark shrug. "What can I say," he remarked. "It's her name. I didn't select it for her. Her parents did. She does resemble her a bit, but then again, I always did have a thing for brunettes." He smirked, "And, blondes."

Ziva glared at him. "I know it's you, Ari, but you need to explain how you survived a bullet to the head and an autopsy. You're a deadman."

He chuckled and sat down next to her. Ziva gagged. Ari smelled terrible. His hair was greasy, and his skin mottled and pale. His beard was at least 3 days old, and speckled with gray. His hands were smudged with dirt, and his fingernails long and dirty. If this was in fact Ari Haswari, her half brother, he looked more like he had stepped from the grave than from the streets.

"Ziva, I have been here all the time. Eli had me in captivity for months before he died."

"Papa is alive, Ari."

"Not, our father, Eli. My twin brother." Ari sounded distant and remorseful. "I wish I'd never discovered him in Paris. He was resentful of me."

"Paris? But, how?"

"I was in France on a mission for Mossad. I had gone to Paris on a lead, and went into a local cafe for a coffee. I ordered at the counter, and when the barista turned to place my drink on the counter, he looked me in the eye and dropped the cup. I grabbed him by the neck, and made him tell me his name. He looked too good for it to be surgically done."

Ziva was in shock. "What did he say?"

"He told me his name was Etienne, that his family had sent him to live in France because he was very ill as a baby, and his family was too poor to take care of him. He was very nervous, but I knew he believed what he was saying."

"Papa was never poor," remarked Ziva.

"No, but my mother was. Eli David saw to that. Etienne and I talked, and after a while, decided that we had to be related. After he got off from work, he took me to his family home, and introduced me to his aunt. The resemblance to my mother was uncanny. She finally admitted that we were twins, that our father thought Etienne was dead, and that Etienne was actually named Eli. He was the older twin. She cried a lot. It was very...touching."

Ziva was skeptical, but motioned for Ari to go on. He gave her his token sarcastic look, rolled his eyes, but proceeded.

"I persuaded Eli to join me and be my body double. Working in a coffee shop was beneath him. I worked with him for many weeks, educating him on my role as a double agent. No one could ever know that he existed. He had to pass as me, to Mossad and Hamas. It was uncanny. We were like...two peas in a pod. I didn't expect him to know so much about our father and the inner workings of the organizations, but he did. In many ways, he was far smarter than me, yet there was something very dark in his soul."

"Darker than you?" inquired Ziva. Ari looked at her with his cold, dark eyes.

"Eli knew that I had fallen in love with Caitlin, and he killed her. Before he took over my identity, he drugged me, and left me chained to a wall in the basement of the abandoned farmhouse we were living in. I wanted out of the organizations, and he wanted in. It was the perfect plan, until he went crazy. He was very jealous of my love for Caitlin. He didn't care about love, Ziva. He only wanted power and revenge for our mother's death. In the end, he hated me as well, and Caitlin paid the ultimate price."

Ziva was in tears. She had never heard Ari sound so remorseful and tender. Had he changed? She reached out to him and held his hands. Tears were streaking down his dirty face. He looked like he had aged 20 years in the last 6. It broke her heart.

"Ari, we must clean you up. You look like a homeless man."

"Ziva, my dear sister, I am homeless."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ziva was by the stove, making an omelette for Ari. He was always fond of them, and fancied himself a bit French. She had managed to rustle up some clothes for him. There was a box of Michael's clothing down in her storage closet. She had to admit that she was a bit of a hoarder when it came to old lovers, and letting go of his things was not something she was quite ready to do. Tony would be hurt, but then again, he didn't know about the basement facility.

A familiar ring went off on her cellphone. The theme from "Goldfinger". DiNozzo had programed it into her phone the first night they were together. His obsession with James Bond irritated her, but she loved him anyway. She reached for the phone and felt that familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful, Ziva," was all he said. No gun this time - at least not pointed at her head.

"Where the Hell are you?"

"You're starting to sound more and more like Gibbs."

"He said you were feeling sick from lunch? We didn't eat. I had to scarf down

two double cheeseburgers and a shake from the drive thru. What gives?"

"Tony, you have to believe me. I got sick. I am just about to eat a bite and see if

it stays down. It's the stress. I have my review tomorrow, and Gibbs has really been

nervous about it."

"Gibbs?" he questioned.

"Well, me," she confessed.

"There's talk about us having to stay late, so I guess I'll see you in the morning.

You're okay, right? You sound tense."

"Tony, I'll be fine. I just need to rest and get my head ready for the review. I know there will be a lot of questions that are hard for me to answer, but I'll be fine. Trust me. Are you alone?" Ziva needed to know.

"I'm in the can."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ziva."

They ended the call, and Ziva let out a sigh of relief.

"How touching," remarked Ari. "Have you told him you're pregnant yet?"

"What? I'm not pregnant."

"Have you forgotten that I am a trained medical doctor? Believe me, you're with child."

"No way. I'm on the pill."

"Yes, and you forget to take them every day, don't you? You were always forgetful, Ziva. Besides, you have that certain, "Je ne sais quoi", about you. You are glowing."

"You haven't changed a bit Ari."

"Hey, I only learned it in medical school," he said with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. "You really should take one of those tests. End it early."

Ziva glared at him. "Stay out of my business, Ari. What is it you want anyway? You certainly don't want to turn yourself in and take your punishment, and I can't let you stay here."

"Let's eat this delicious looking food and then we'll discuss my future," he said with raised eyebrows.

Ziva was uncertain what to do about Ari. She was breaking every code of ethics she had sworn to when becoming a probationary agent at NCIS. She was in love with her superior, hiding a fortune in cash in an offshore trust, and now, eating an omelette with a murdering terrorist. Even if this Eli had killed Caitlin, Ari was wanted worldwide for his other acts of wickedness. Dead or Alive. That's what the poster said. Right?

The half-siblings ate in silence, both lost in thought. What if she really was pregnant? What would she do? She had never considered that, but she could not hurt Tony and have an abortion. Maybe it was time for her to get out of the force and just be a normal woman. No more guns, no more wars, no more terror.

Ari just sat and ate like a wolf. He had to admit it, meals like this were hard to come by on the street, and cold leftovers were not very appealing - especially out of a dumpster. What young people found intriguing about surviving on garbage was beyond his comprehension.

Ari waited for Ziva to finish her tea, then rested his freshly manicured fingers on her slender hand. He looked into her eyes and took a deep, pensive breath.

"I need money. That's why I'm here."

"You look ill, Ari. You are so pale and thin. Are you sick?"

"Living on the street takes a lot out of you. I've had some stomach problems, but

am on the mend. Katia has helped recently, but her father won't let me back

in his home."

"Who is this woman, Ari. Who is her father?"

"Her father found me chained in that basement. It was one of his properties. I had been alone for over a week, and was near death. He released me and took me to his home. Katia nursed me back to health. It took a while. Eli had held me captive for months, and often beat me for information about Mossad and Hamas. Katia and I fell in love. She is my angel of mercy."

Ziva stared Ari in the eyes. Eyes, dark and piercing, like her own. He didn't move.

"I'll give you money, but, only once. You must never come here again. Who is Katia's father?"

"His name is Ivan Smith. He is retired CIA. He was KGB turned American spy. They forced him into retirement after 9/11. Gave him a huge severance and pension. Better than a former President. He lives in Virginia, and has thousands of acres of farmland. Eventually,he went through the old farmhouse, in true KGB fashion, found Eli's passport, and recognized the face. It took him several months, but when he discovered my true identity, he threw me out."

"Can you blame him," she questioned?

"I guess not. Katia was at a loss. She has been very sheltered her entire life. Her mother died when she was very little, and she spent most of her life in private schools."

Ziva shook her head. "Sounds like DiNozzo."

Ari got up and cleaned off the table. He was wearing a white tee and jeans that were a size too big. The belt she had found was drawn so tight, the back of the pants were puckering. Michael had left several changes of clothes at Ziva's place, so Ziva packed them into a shopping bag for Ari to take with him. It was difficult for her to see him this way.

Yes, he was still exotic, and his voice totally hypnotic, but he looked much older than his 40 years, and appeared frail, and stripped of his muscular, strong body. She had gone through his clothes before throwing them down the incinerator shoot, and found a wallet and a pair of glasses. Ziva went into the living room and got them.

"Here, these are yours. I didn't go through your wallet."

"Ah. You found my glasses. I thought I had lost them. Katia insisted on buying me a new pair. I don't wear them out in public. They are too hip for the streets."

Ari took out the round, white glasses, and put them on. He looked more like their father with his graying hair and sunken cheeks, than her strikingly handsome brother.

Ziva laughed. "You look like a New York City Hipster."

Ari smirked.

"Looking at you, Ziva, I can confirm that you, are 100%, pregnant."

"Ari! Stop it."

"Suit yourself. You probably should start a good vitamin regime."

"How much money do you need, Ari? You really need to get out of here."

"I could use five-hundred. Thousand."

Ziva thought about it, and replied, "Meet me at the Georgetown Waterfront Park at 7 am on Saturday. Our old spot. I'll have it. Small bills. Unmarked. I want you out of my life, Ari." She was starting to tear up again. Why was she so emotional over this man. He was dead to her. Then again, he was her only brother, and 11 years her senior.

"Katia will meet you. You will know her when you see her. I will leave you alone. For now. Do not forget me. We are still family, Ziva."

With that, Ari took off his glasses, put on Michael's old leather jacket, placed the wallet in his back pocket and glasses in the inside pocket of his new coat, and concealed his gun on his left side. Ari placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and kissed her on her forehead. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. She was beautiful.

WIping the tears from her face, he simply said, "Shalom."

Ari turned and left, his shoulders slumped, and walking with a shuffle, left her apartment.

Ziva could not help herself. She through herself down on her bed and sobbed


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ziva stood in her bathroom and stared at the stick. It was positive. She had done 5 pregnancy tests, and each one had come back positive. She was pregnant with Tony's child.

Just as a small smile came on her face, her cellphone went off. Gibbs! It was 6:00 am!

"You ready yet?"

"I'm just finishing up. Why?"

"I'm waiting outside your place. You're driving in with me. I'm not taking any chances today. You're my responsibility, and I can't afford to have any screw ups."

"OK, boss. I'll be down in 5 minutes."

"Make it 2."

Ziva hung up on him. She would have to go down to her car and get her file case. In all of the commotion yesterday, she had left things locked in her trunk. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She was going to be a mother. Whatever happened at today's review, she felt complete.

Everything in tow, Ziva headed down to the garage to get her files. She opened the trunk and grabbed the briefcase, threw the bomb detector back in, and slammed the trunk. As she turned, a shadow caught her eye. She chose to walk away, but, as she went to open the garage door, she noticed a head pop up from her back seat. Shit! Ari had slept in her car. She was going to have to get the garage to put in a new security system.

Saturday was not going to come fast enough, and she had not heard back yet from her private banker in Zurich. So much had changed since 9/11, but Ziva's money was far older than that, and protected by her father's people. He had promised never to cut off her trust, and to date, had kept that promise.

Gibbs was in rare form, but the review went off without a hitch. Ziva was cleared through for the next 6 months. That evening, she and Tony celebrated. They rarely were out in public together, but she had a craving for Italian, and that suited DiNozzo just fine. They went back to her apartment and made love. Ziva could not get over how intense her feelings had become. She let herself go completely, and enjoyed Tony for hours.

"What's gotten into you?"

Ziva giggled and said, "I guess pregnant women enjoy sex more."

"I've heard... What? You're pregnant? Are you sure? How?"

"How? Didn't they teach you about where babies come from in those fancy schools you went to?"

Tony was in shock. "How can I become a father. I have no idea how to bring up a kid, let alone change a diaper. Ziva, this is terrible!"

Ziva started to cry. She lashed out at Tony and told him to leave. He started storming around the room, grabbing his clothes. Ziva started to throw things at him. When she hit him in the head with his own shoe, he fell over and started to laugh. It wasn't just a small laugh, it was a big, raucous, belly-laugh.

"Okay! You win! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Tony got up and did a little victory dance.

Ziva went over to him and they embraced. Tony kissed her tenderly, and they both had a good cry. Later, while she rested on the living room sofa, he cleaned up the bedroom and even changed the sheets. When he went out to see her, she was asleep, and snoring away, as usual. He stared down at her and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He covered her up, and quietly left. They were going to have a lot to discuss before she started to look pregnant. Boy, Gibbs was gonna be pissed.

Saturday finally arrived. Ziva woke up at 5:30 am, sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure if this was morning sickness, or nerves. Some dry toast and weak tea seemed to quell the nausea, so she threw on her sweats and comfortable running shoes, and headed out to meet Katia. The money was being handled by a special messenger from the trust. Ziva would have no contact with it. She would simply meet Katia and give her instructions. They would not speak of anything but the lovely weather, and how nice it was to see one another. If Ari was watching, she didn't want to know.

The park was quiet, with only a few joggers making there way along the paths, and lone rowers out on the Potamic. Ziva went to the bench that she and Ari used to meet at, and sat down. She could tell he'd already been there. His aura was still present in the air. She looked down both ways, and noticed a woman walking her way. She was tall, slim, and wearing jeans, boots, and a leather jacket. Her dark hair was long and wavy, and her satchel very expensive. This must be Katia. She was Ari's type; confident, beautiful, and rich. Too bad Ivan Smith hated Ari. Ziva wouldn't be out such a load of cash.

Katia approached the bench and asked, "May I sit here?"

Ziva was surprised that Katia did not have a Russian accent. In fact, she sounded British.

"Yes, please sit. So nice to see you. The weather is quite lovely this morning."

"Ari said you would be cool towards me. I understand. My father was KGB. I was schooled in England. I'm used to cold people."

"I didn't mean to be rude, Katia. I just never know when the government is following me."

Katia took off her sunglasses and looked directly in Ziva's eyes. Ziva was shocked.

Katia had Caitlin Todd's eyes. It startled her. She had met one ghost this week, and now was looking into the green eyes of another. Ziva was not prone to superstition, but shuddered at the thought of how this would effect her unborn child.

"Ari said you would freak. I recently discovered more about Ari and Eli, and know that Ari probably fell in love with me because of my eyes. Now, after time, I know he loves all of me, and your generosity will allow him to get proper papers, and he can start his life over again. Thank you."

Ziva was not prepared for such a warm, loving greeting from this woman. She suddenly felt better about Ari, and was happy to make up for any problems he was having due to his death. The death she had caused.

"I can't stay and talk. I cannot be connected to Ari. Walk down to the bridge, and you will be met by a man who will walk with you, and give you instructions. Please take care of Ari. He looks sick."

"It's his stomach. He developed terrible stomach ulcers from living on the street. He rarely eats, smokes too much, and drinks far too much vodka and whiskey. Now that he will have some money, he can get help. I do what I can, but my father controls my money. He is very old-fashioned that way. I have a PhD in economics, and he won't even let me have a checking account. I'm looking forward to leaving home and tending to Ari. I love him. Underneath his surly exterior, he truly is a beautiful man."

Ziva was overwhelmed. Ari was ill and needed help. He had been chained to a basement wall for months, tortured, then forced to live in the streets of Washington, D.C.. It was too much for her. She had to get away from Katia and clear her head.

Ziva pushed Katia away and ran off. She didn't want to hear any more. Ari was dead to her for over 6 years, and she could not let him back into her life ever again. He was on his own now. She'd done her part. Instead of the $500,000 he'd asked for, Ziva had given him 2 million dollars. She could afford it. Proper papers would cost him a good chunk of that money, and he'd have to pave his way with the rest.

As Ziva approached her car, she noticed something under her windshield wiper. It was a branch. An olive branch. The National tree of Israel. Ari had been here. Tied to the branch was a small card. On it was written this: "Peace."

Ziva leaned against the car and looked up at the sky. She prayed to God that she had done the right thing. She prayed that Ari had really changed, and that he and Katia would make a new life for themselves, and raise a beautiful family. The Gulf Coast of Florida was looking more and more inviting to her, every day.

As she got into her car, Ziva whispered to herself, "Boy, Gibbs is gonna be pissed."

Ari stood back, hidden behind a tree, smiling. He turned and walked away. After all, Katia was headed for the bridge now, and he didn't want her to be alone. It was time to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I knew it! Now what are you going to do?" Gibbs was really pissed.

"I'm going to have Tony's baby, that's what I'm going to do. Our baby," Ziva retorted.

"How could you let this happen? You know the rules. No inner office relationships."

Ziva glared at Gibbs and cleared her throat, whispering under her breath, "You should talk."

Gibbs glared back, got up from his desk, and stormed out of his office.

Ziva just sat there and shook her head back and forth.

A few moments later, Gibbs came storming back in, Anthony DiNozzo in tow. GIbbs had Tony by the collar, and dragged him through the door, nearly throwing him into the chair next to Ziva.

Ziva had to stifle a laugh. The entire scene was comical. What could Gibbs really expect to accomplish by this display of anger? There were so many interoffice affairs going on that he was not going to fire two of his best people over it. Besides, who had carried on with more women than Gibbs? This was going to be all over the department in a flash.

"Explain yourself, DiNozzo," barked Gibbs.

"Explain what?"

Ziva poked at Tony. "Don't start," was all she could manage to get out.

"You're an idiot, Tony! You know that I'm going to eventually retire from this position, and you are in line to replace me. Now, I'll never get promoted. You are a selfish bastard, DiNozzo!" GIbbs was turning red and spitting. His blue eyes were popping out of his head.

Gibbs turned and directed his rage at Ziva.

"And you... you are only a probational agent, Ms. David! What are you possibly going to say to the review committee in 6 months?"

"Gibbs, that's not fair," chimed in DiNozzo.

Gibbs threw DiNozzo a look that could stop a charging rhino.

"Answer me, Ziva!"

Ziva David sat there and thought for a moment. She had been trained to respect

her superiors, but right now, was having trouble keeping a straight face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and thought about everything that had been happening recently. Ari was back and she had sensed that he was still in the area. Now that she had taken so much money out of her secret account, she really needed this job. She and Tony had not talked about what the next step would be in their relationship. Everything had happened so fast.

"Gibbs, I really need to think about this and get back to you with my answer. Tony and I need to talk. This is serious. It's about a new life, not your promotion."

With that, Ziva got up and walked out of the room, leaving both Gibbs and DiNozzo stunned, and speechless.

When Ziva walked back to her desk, McGee was looking at her with a questioning pair of eyes. She looked back at him and just shrugged. There was time for the truth to come out. Best now to keep everyone guessing.

At about the same time, Ari Haswari stepped out onto Wisconson Avenue, arms full of bags. Bloomies, Saks, Neiman's for clothes. Shoes and belts from Cole Haan. His favorite French toiletries from a tiny L'Occitane store. He also picked up a few pairs of his favorite designer sunglasses from Ilori, a pretty Tiffany & Co. ring for Katia, a sexy nightie from Victoria's Secret, and a little something from Giggle, for Ziva's unborn child. Ari couldn't help himself. His own childhood had been a nightmare, but he had high hopes for Ziva's baby - even with Dinozzo as a father.

Besides, Ari loved to shop. The more expensive, the better. He was never the martyr-type, and when he was low on cash, he would snag a wealthy socialite and woo her into treating him right. It was, a no-brainer. Ari knew how to please a woman.

With his newly colored hair and beard, Ari looked like a movie star. The colorist had insisted on leaving a touch of gray, which made him look sophisticated. His tall, thin frame carried clothes like a runway model, and he had charmed his "personal shopper" into selecting only the most fashionable designs available, from a private stock reserved for only his best customers.

The young fellow was all a flutter when Ari had patted him on his firm little ass. He had learned long ago that flirting with men had its advantages. But, in the end, Ari preferred women. Sex with men was for prison, and he had no intentions of ever going there again.

It felt good to look human again, and get the attention he adored. Ari took a glance at himself in the reflective shop windows, and smiled. Sure, being on the streets had aged him more than he cared to admit, but he looked different enough that he wouldn't be immediately recognized by any authorities. He was looking fine. Now, it was time to get down to business.

Katia was waiting in the parking lot. She did all of the driving these days. Ari could not risk being pulled over without a driver's license or identification. Not in Washington, D.C., where he had once been on the 10 Most Wanted People list.

"You look divine, my love," purred Katia.

"I told you, I clean up well," he answered coyly.

He was simmering with anticipation over their planned weekend together, gave her a wicked smile, and added a raise of his thick, yet neatly trimmed eyebrows.

"I will give you a few more surprises later, but first, we need to go to see my friend,

Mr. Martin. I have received a text that my documents are ready," he added with a smirk.

"Your wish is my command," whispered Katia.

She didn't know what Ari was up to, but was excited about finally being alone with him. They had never been intimate, and she was having trouble containing herself. She would do anything for him, and was determined to get her father to accept him into their lives. After all, it was his twin, Eli, who had committed most of the atrocities, and Ivan Smith had certainly murdered more men during his tenure with the KGB, then Ari ever did.

Katia paid the parking attendant, and pulled out of the garage. Heads turned and looked at the exceedingly handsome duo, as they zoomed off in Katia's bright red Maserati convertible. Who were they? They must be a famous couple. Ari and Katia noticed the attention, and both gave a laugh, and a wave of approval.

"Park over here, K," motioned Ari. "I don't want him to see your car. This guy is a most unsavory individual, and he'll up the price if he sniffs old money."

"Be careful, love," she said, blowing him a kiss. She rarely called him by his name, and wondered what name he had created for his new identity. She hoped it would be something classy. Miss Smith was so generic sounding. Leave it to the United States Government to give her father such a benign name. In Russia, they had lived like royalty, and her private schools in Europe, all first class.

Ari gave her a little wave, positioned his silenced gun behind his right hip, and walked towards the quaint Georgetown book shop. When it came to new identities, Franz Martin was one of the best in the world. Expensive, yes, but at the moment, price was not important. No one must ever question the authenticity of his identification. His life depended on it, and thanks to Ziva's generosity, his first choice of forgers was only a few steps away.

Franz had remodeled since the last time Ari had visited him. "Business is good, Herr Martin?"

The elderly man behind the counter didn't look up, but managed to say, "You're 15 minutes late. Go to the back. I have another customer coming in soon with some antique books."

"I'm thinking of transferring to a different department," DiNozzo blurted out.

"What? Are you crazy?" Gibbs was still furious, but had managed to sit back down

and quit his pacing.

"It would be better for Ziva. I don't want her to lose her job. She's been through enough, Gibbs. She still has nightmares about killing Ari. I want her to be happy. Besides, I'm going to propose. I'm tired of playing the field. Having a kid will be good for me. Kids give you a sense of purpose. You know that."

Gibbs sat and drummed his fingers on his desk. He had a lot on his mind, and losing DiNozzo would make a mess of things. It didn't help that he just brought back memories of his daughter. Gibbs stopped drumming and held out his hands in defeat.

"Don't do anything drastic, Tony. We'll figure it out."

DiNozzo left Gibbs standing at the window, staring out at the horizon, while the new

and improved Ari Haswari, now known as Jacob Allan Bettencourt, hopped into the

Grancabrio Sport, grabbed Katia in his arms, and kissed her with deep passion.

Katia blushed, and said one word. "Wow."

He smiled, gave her one of his flirty, bedroom eyes looks, and, with his gloved hand, motioned for her to carry them off.

Katia didn't notice the new gloves. She was too lost in love. Ari felt a bit sorry about the old man, but he couldn't risk it. No one could know he was back, even old Mr. Martin. He'd be sure to destroy the gun and select another from his private stash. One could never be too careful.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Ziva's phone went off. Crap, it was in her purse, and the nurse technician gave her a nasty look, as if to say, "Goldfinger, really?" She leapt for it before it had another chance to repeat itself.

"Where are you?"

"Out in the hall. I walked in, and a dozen women stared me down. Not a man in sight.

What have you gotten me into, Ziva?"

"Did you tell the receptionist you were here?" Ziva was smiling and shaking her head, and the nurse seemed to warm up.

"No. Would you?"

"Yes, Tony. I would. Please go back in and tell her that you are here with me. Your wife.

Ziva DiNozzo." She still had problems with changing her name, but, the past was the past, and this was her future. For better, or worse.

"Okay. But..."

"Get in here."

Today was her first Ultrasound, and Ziva could not wait to see the baby growing inside of her. She had not felt life yet, and secretly wondered if the stress from her job had hurt the baby. She and Tony had a civil ceremony, with just Gibbs and Abby attending as witnesses. They would wait for a wedding party until after the baby was born.

Gibbs had arranged for her to take on a special assignment away from the regular team, and Vance had agreed that it was best to avoid problems with the higher

authorities about Ziva and Tony being married. What Tony didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Ziva's assignment was far more dangerous than Gibbs would admit, and ZIva had forbidden him to ever let Tony know. It was her way of thanking Gibbs for saving her job.

A knock on the door, followed by a terse, "Mr. DiNozzo is here.", led to the nurse tech allowing Tony to enter the darkened room.

Tony gave a little shrug and his adorable smile, and "Nurse Nasty" was tamed.

Ziva smiled. Now that, was her Tony. Always charming the ladies with that boyish grin.

Tony came in and gave Ziva a quick hug and a kiss. He was very nervous. Baby-making was not something he was an expert at, and seeing Ziva laying on the gurney with her belly exposed, made him uncomfortable.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Di Nozzo," said the now grinning nurse.

"I had a hard time finding a parking place," was all Tony could muster. Here he was, a

Special Agent for NCIS, and that was all he could manage with this woman.

"Of course. That seems to be a problem around here."

Ziva cringed. She could not believe that such a sarcastic woman worked for Dr. "Amazing".

Seriously. Dr. G was the best looking OB/GYN in all of D.C., and women flocked to him in droves. His smile was to die for, and he was very gentle and kind. He reminded her a bit of Ari, which brought her back to reality very quickly. Dr. Gernstein's reputation surpassed his looks any day. Ari's reputation, did not. Why he threw away a promising medical career to become a killer was something she resented.

"Let's get the Ultrasound started," was all the nurse tech had to say. She was sick of the clients here. They were all snobs. This couple, however, was humorous.

She squirted a large amount of goo on Ziva's exposed belly, and began to massage it around with the Ultrasound wand.

"Watch the screen," she remarked. "We will be able to see the fetus. It really is amazing."

Ziva and Tony had agreed to take a 3-D Ultrasound, as she was at the 16-week mark

of the pregnancy, and they both wanted to see their baby, up close, and personal.

"See. Here is your baby," she said in a new, softer voice.

"Oh, wow, the baby looks like you," cried Tony.

"No, I think it looks like you," whispered Ziva.

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Tony and Ziva looked an one another and cried out, "YES!"

They were NCIS agents. No surprises required. There were enough of them at work.

The nurse dragged the wand down a bit, wiggled it here and there, and declared,

" I can't tell. The baby's hand is blocking its parts." She actually giggled a bit, which

made her appear a bit human after all. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

Tony and Ziva smiled and gave each other a kiss. Their baby was healthy, moving about, and measured out exactly as the doctor had planned.

The nurse, who they discovered was named Sarah, printed them some snapshots of "Baby X", and left them alone for Ziva to dress.

"Wow, that was amazing," was all Tony could say.

"Yeah, we did good." Ziva was beaming.

Tony pulled a gift bag out from behind him, and handed it to Ziva.

"I found this on your desk this morning. I think it's from Gibbs. Maybe a peace

offering?"

Ziva opened the bag and took out a small, soft rattle. She shook it and laughed.

"Yeah, it must be from Gibbs. I guess he's forgiven us."

Ziva breathed very deeply, and began to weep. The rattle was not from Gibbs.

It was from her brother, her half-brother, Ari. No other person on Earth would have known its significance. A little deer. So pure and sweet. But, how did it get on her desk?

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. It's just so sweet. I wouldn't expect this from GIbbs, that's all"

"This pregnancy thing has really changed you, Ziva. You sure do cry a lot."

Ziva laughed. She was confused. Yes, this pregnancy thing had changed her more than anyone knew. Especially Tony.

The suite at the W Hotel was billed as an "Extreme WOW Suite". The 10th floor room was very sexy, and Ari could hardly wait to make love to Katia in the floating tub. Candlelight, champagne, and candles everywhere. Katia would adore the view of the Lincoln Memorial. She was fascinated by American Presidents, and Lincoln was one of her favorites.

He had everything orchestrated down to what they would wear, what they would eat and drink, and how he would make her moan with pleasure. Women needed attention, and Katia deserved the very best. After all, he planned on marrying her as soon as possible. That floating bath tub got them every time. It was amazing. The water never got cold. Yes, Ari had the magic touch with women.

They had enjoyed a leisurely lunch in Georgetown, followed by some shopping.

Ari needed running clothes and a new pair of his favorite Asics, and Jacob Bettencourt's Amex Card was Platinum. This seemed to excite cashiers, and assured excellent service. By the time they checked into the W, they looked like tourists gone wild. They even spoke in French to one another in the lobby. Katia was purring like a kitten when she left for a visit to the Bliss Spa. She wanted to look extra nice this evening, and Ari was anticipating what she would surprise him with.

Katia was a beautiful woman, and turned heads wherever she went. Together, they were charismatic, and wowed everyone. Seeing other men lust after her made Ari

want her even more, which was an interesting twist for him. In the past, he would have killed anyone who bothered his woman.

Being on the street and having to depend on other people for survival had changed him. He knew that he needed a mate, and was very pleased that Ivan had agreed to let him marry Katia. Of course, a little reminder about all of the illegal arms out at the old farm house seemed to warm up the old man. What was it Ivan had said? Oh yes, "Great minds think alike." Ari liked that. Katia had no idea he was going to propose, which excited him even more.

Ari was showered and dressed in one of his newly tailored couture suits. His friend at Bloomies had made sure that it was fitted to perfection. Although he had gained a few pounds in the last two weeks, he was still far too thin, and with his broad shoulders, the suit jackets had made him look like ghastly. He was admiring himself in the mirror when Katia arrived.

He could see on the security monitor that she was fumbling around with the key card, and could not seem to get the door to open. Ari gave a little laugh. Here was a woman with a PhD, and she could not open a door. He went and opened it for her, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, gorgeous man. Looking for a good time?"

"Why yes, but you must have the wrong suite. My date is only about this high," he said, placing his hand down under his chin.

Removing her Christian Louboutin heels, she gave him a look, asking, "About this high?"

"Yes, you'll be perfect," was all he could manage to say before pulling her into the room and kissing her tenderly.

There was plenty of time for passion. It was only 9 o'clock PM, and their reservations at the P.O.V. Terrace would not be held past 9:15. It had taken a rather sizable tip to get his favorite red velvet lounger, with its perfect view of the White House Rose Garden. He had sat there many times in his past, sipping a single malt Scotch, and plotting his next move. But, tonight, he had something else on his mind.

Katia looked stunning in electric purple. The dress fit her slim curves perfectly, and her ample breasts were firm, exposing just enough cleavage to make a man's eye wander over them every now and then. Her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight of the terrace, and Ari could not stop staring into them. They were similar to Caitlin's, but more intense. Everything about Katia was more intense. She even sipped her Basil Hayden's Bourbon, served poured over a custom ice sphere, with a sensuality that made Ari squirm. No woman, not even Caitlin, had ever made him feel this way.

"When are we going to stop all of this nonsense and get down to business?" Caitlin rubbed her foot up Ari's pant leg.

"Not yet. I haven't stared into your eyes long enough yet," he answered with a smile."Besides, my dear Katia, I have a special treat waiting for you down in the suite, and we must give the staff time to set everything up for us. They don't call it the Extreme WOW Suite for nothing now, do they?"

Katia laughed and tossed her head back back, absentmindedly brushing the lone tendril of wavy hair that the stylist had strategically left out of place. She had never worn her hair this way before, and appeared to be channeling Audrey Hepburn. Katia's neck was long and slender, and Ari could not help but lean over and kiss it gently, from its base, to the lobe of her perfect left ear.

"Jacob Bettencourt, stop that. People are watching," she teased.

"Good. Let them," he replied in his deepest, sexiest voice.

"You enjoy when people watch us, don't you?"

"It's only a tease, Katia. I prefer to make love in private."

Ari felt the buzz of his cell phone. His signal that all was ready downstairs.

"And," he said, taking her hand, "that is precisely what we are going to go do now, my lovely lady."

They slipped their arms around one another, and slinked out of the lounge, his hand slipping dangerously low on her exposed back. It was an electrical moment in time, and one that would fuel Ari's imagination for many years to come. He could feel the envy of every man and woman in the room.

Scented candles, soft music, and chilled champagne awaited them. The room was aglow with soft, flickering light, and Ari motioned for Katia to go into the bedroom.

His back to the bed, he held he at arms length, and gazed at her from top to bottom, and back up again. She could barely contain herself.

"Jacob, stop that. You're making me blush."

"Take off your shoes," was his reply.

She gave a little smile, and did as she was told.

He sat down on the bed and ran his hands up her legs, and under her dress,

Katia gave a little moan, and almost fell on top of him.

"Feeling a bit drunk?" Ari teased.

Katia turned and said, "Unzip me, please."

"Thought you'd never ask, my love."

Katia stepped out of her dress, and turned to Ari. She undressed him slowly, while he

explored her with his full, sensual lips, and moist, long tongue. Hand in hand, they walked, naked, into the glow of the bath, and discovered one another for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Thanks for the rattle."

"What rattle? Why would I give you a rattle, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked annoyed.

"It was actually left on Ziva's desk."

"Probably Abby," remarked Gibbs. "You know women. They... talk."

"Hmmm," was all Tony could get out.

He didn't buy it. Gibbs had been in a lousy mood for weeks now. There was a lot going on in the department, and a recent breach on the grounds of Number One Observatory Circle, and several Naval officers had been arrested for misconduct related to the incident. The officers were covering something up, and none of them were talking.

Vance had been very terse with everyone, and Gibbs was spending more and more time locked up in his office. Tony was starting to get annoyed with the entire mess, and he and McGee had been trying to figure out who was really in trouble here.

Ziva was at her desk when Tony got back from his "date" with Gibbs.

"Back so soon," she said.

"The lead was a wash. You know what they say.."

"Please, Tony. Stop with the quotes. Please?"

"By the way, GIbbs says the rattle was from Abby. I better go thank her."

"No,no,no, Tony," Ziva cried out.

"That's what she said," quipped McGee.

Ziva threw him a dirty look. "No, I'll do it. That's what women do, you know."

"Yeah," answered Tony. "You talk."

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief as DiNozzo walked off to find food. He was forever hungry ever since Ziva announced she was pregnant. Here, Ziva could barely eat, and Tony was eating everything in sight. At this rate, he'd end up looking like her father.

Oh yeah, her father. Eli David. The Director of Mossad. Protector of Israel. Yes, they had finally reconciled last year, and they did Skype now and then, but he didn't know about her pregnancy, and certainly would not be pleased over her "shotgun" marriage to Anthony DiNozzo. They were Jews, and Tony was not. This was going to be an issue.

Ziva and Tony had never discussed their religious differences, and she cringed at the thought of it. In a way, she was relieved that her father was in Israel, and after his last visit to the States, preferred to remain at home, behind bullet-proof glass.

Ziva decided to pay Abby a visit down in the lab. They hadn't seen each other much since she and Tony had gotten married.

"How you feeling, Mrs. DiNozzo? Wow, that sounds so odd. You and Tony, married. You know that I won the office pool on that one," said Abby.

"Was is enough to buy me lunch?" Ziva was smiling.

"Sorry, spent it on these cool boots. Italian leather, cost a fortune," she replied.

Ziva got a serious look on her face and pulled the gift bag from behind her back.

"Listen, Abby, I have to ask you a favor. If anyone asks, this came from you."

"What is it?" Abby came closer and removed her protective glasses. She was just

finishing up setting something on fire with a blowtorch.

"A rattle. See," said Ziva.

"How cute. Very soft and expensive looking. Perfect for baby drool. Who gave it to you? It's a deer. That's the National Animal of Israel," Abby said suspiciously. "Maybe your father sent it."

Ziva was shocked that Abby had picked up on the deer connection, but had never thought that it could have come from Papa.

"Abby, he doesn't know that I'm pregnant, or about my marriage. He would be furious with me."

"There's always the possibility that he's been having you followed. After all, you did save his life last year, and some folks may have not been too pleased with you," cautioned Abby.

"I'm very careful, and I think that I would know if I'm being followed, but it's possible that Vance may have told him. They still talk. I know they do. Just please, Abby, if anyone asks, you got it for the baby."

Abby gave Ziva a hug and said, "Anything for you. It's our secret."

Ziva left to go back to her desk, but wondered how Ari managed to get the gift there? Security was very high in the NCIS building. It made her a bit uneasy. What if he had lied to her about changing?

Ari awoke at 11:00 am Friday morning to find himself alone. He rolled over and inhaled Katia's scent. It intoxicated him. Smiling to himself, he remembered that she had promised to run an errand for him, and planned to have lunch with a girlfriend in Georgetown. She would make a perfect wife. She did what he asked of her without question. It was her old world upbringing. He pulled the soft comforter up over his nakedness. The room was cool. He closed his eyes and thought about last night.

It was 4:00 am, and Ari couldn't sleep. The evening with Katia had gone exactly as planned. He was quite pleased with her sexual prowess, and wondered where she had learned her techniques. He had been with many women, but Katia was by far the most skillful lover he'd ever encountered. Screaming out in pleasure was not something he had ever done before. It was unnerving.

He lay in bed, watching her sleep. She was beautiful and slept quietly, like an angel. She had taken her hair down and let him brush it out before they finally retired for the night. How he loved her beautiful wavy hair, and stroked it gently.

Not wanting to wake her, Ari padded softly back into the bathroom. A few of the candles were still lit, and the tub was warm. Ari poured a glass of the chilled champagne, and stepped into the tub. He rested in the water and sipped the bubbly drink, savoring its wonderful bouquet. They never had gotten around to drinking more than a sip of it. He raised his glass and made a toast to the Lincoln Memorial.

"To us, Abe, my old friend. To us." Ari gave a little grin and turned up the heat on the tub. He needed to get his mind off of Katia, and start planning for his future. What would he do? The possibilities were endless.

It was 3:00 PM when Ari woke with a shock. Where was he? What time was it? Crap, he had slept all day. And, where was Katia. He groaned and reach for his shorts.

"So, does Jacob Bettencourt always sleep his days away?"

Ari jumped. "Shit, you scared me, Katia. Don't do that ever again. You may end up dead."

"Sorry big guy. I didn't want to wake you up when I got back, but it is getting late, and you were going to call the doctor about your stomach."

"I'll call tomorrow," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, and you know it," she scolded. "You need to get your medicine."

"Katia, don't turn into a nag. We aren't even married yet."

"Suit yourself, Jakey."

"Jakey? Please, no."

"Jakey, Jakey, Jakey," she teased. "It sounds so Chesapeake Bay-ish."

Ari went after her, but gave up after he tripped over her shoes. Living with a woman was going to take some getting used to. What had he done? He shrugged and decided to forgo the shorts and take a shower instead.

He needed to wake up, and while he'd never admit it to Katia, he was sore and stiff. Time to join a gym. Hire a private trainer. He needed to get in shape if he was going to keep up with Katia.

Katia was sitting in the living room, stretched out on a lush sofa. Her long tanned legs looked exceptional, and Ari couldn't help but stroke his hand up and down their length.

His mind began to wander again, and he had to stop himself from caving into his lustful thoughts.

"How was your lunch date?"

"Fine. Breakfast was a success as well. Your gift was received as planned. You look rather scruffy. Not shaving today?" She teased him with her perfectly manicured toes.

Ari gave her a questioning look, as if to say, "More?"

Katia sensed he was tired and gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, big boy, I'm perfectly satisfied right now. Maybe later. Yes, later will be just perfect."

"Later it is," he sighed, getting up off the sofa and heading for the room service menu. He was ravenous.

"Don't we have dinner reservations?" Nadia was teasing him again.

Ari turned and stuck out his tongue.

Nadia smirked, saying, "Put that away. You'll get me all stirred up again."

Ari shook his head and reached for the phone. It was time to feed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Tony was on his way to Landover. He was excited about attending a Redskins game with his friend Bill. Bill was in from New York, where he had managed to make big money on Wall Street, and make even more during the huge fluctuations in the current market. They were sitting in the Owner's Box, and would have free food and drink all afternoon. It didn't matter who was playing when you had such great seats. Bill even had his own limo, and they would park right in front of the FedEx Stadium VIP entrance.

Ziva was glad to get a break from him. He talked constantly, and when he wasn't talking, he was either watching movies on Netflix, or watching some sporting event

on their new 52-inch flatscreen television, complete with a stereo speaker system that made even more noise. Ziva wasn't accustomed to the commotion, and was starting to think that they needed to consider moving into a bigger space. Soon.

It was Sunday, and she had just finished up folding laundry and cleaning up after her very messy new husband. She went to put away her panties, and pretty new bras (an advantage of her ever growing bosom), when she noticed that her extra cell phone was flashing a bright blue dot on its screen. She could have sworn it was turned off. She reached inside and looked at it. There was a text message waiting for her. It was from Katia's cell phone. Something was terribly wrong.

Ari was getting a full battery of tests when Ziva finally located Katia in the emergency room VIP area. An older gentleman was with her, who Katia introduced as her father, Ivan Smith. He looked familiar, but Ziva could not recall from where. Katia was visibly upset, and had been crying.

"Jacob is bleeding internally. They aren't sure what is wrong," she sobbed.

"What happened? I thought he was taking better care of himself?"

The old man spoke up, saying, "He said he hates doctors. He missed his meds for over a week, and collapsed in the hotel lobby as they were checking out. That's why we're here at Washington Hospital Center. Katia told the medics it was his stomach, and this is the best place for that problem."

"When will they know? When can we see him?" Ziva was concerned, and her voice was shaking. "You called him Jacob. Is that his new name?" She was speaking in a whisper.

Katia shook her head and managed to say, "Yes. Jacob Allan Bettencourt. We just got engaged to be married, and were celebrating at the W Hotel. It was such a beautiful weekend." With that, she burst into tears, and ran into her father's strong arms.

Ziva felt a slight queasiness come over her, and went to sit on the lounger. An aide brought her a cool bottle of water, and adjusted the foot rest for her.

"I know what it's like to be upset and pregnant. You must relax. It's in God's hands," were her comforting words. What a sweet person, Ziva thought.

Ziva checked her phone, and was happy that it was still early. The game had not started yet, and Tony had texted her a few photos of the stadium box, including one of a tray of huge shrimp. His favorite. She texted him back and smiled. She was glad he had been invited to a fancy after-game celebration with Bill. Win or lose, Tony would be getting home very late, and she hoped that Ari would be stable enough for her to leave. There was no way that she could explain why she was sitting here to DiNozzo.

Katia and Ivan finally came and sat on either side of Ziva, and the aide tended to them, bringing them both warm towels, and asking them if they'd like some calming tea. Ziva was curious as to why they were in the VIP room. Ivan did not look like a VIP.

"Excellent service, for a hospital ER," said Ziva.

"We were brought to this room because of my family. I cannot explain right now," was all Katia would offer.

It was then that Ziva recalled Ari telling her about Ivan Smith and his KGB/CIA connection. Mossad certainly would not give their double agents such treatment.

Ivan Smith was lucky to still be alive.

When Ivan left to visit the Men's room, Katia moved closer to Ziva and whispered quietly in her ear.

"I left Ari's gun in the trunk of my car. It was the first thing I grabbed when he collapsed. What should I do with it?"

"Take it home and hide it. Do you know where it came from? Is it the 92FS?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It's a gun, and I hate them," was Katia's curt reply. "I'll do as you say. My father cannot know about this. He has just agreed to take Jacob back in as a son-in-law."

Ziva shook her head assuredly, and patted Katia on the back. She clearly loved Ari very deeply, and his illness was hurting her.

Ivan Smith returned, and looked at his daughter with steel blue eyes that were every bit as calculating and knowing as she would expect a former KGB agent to possess. The look made he shudder, and caused Katia to look down, and grow very quiet. At that moment, Ziva knew that Ivan knew about Ari's gun, and that this was something that he did not want me to know.

"You must be brave, Katia. Do not show too much emotion. People will talk. We must be invisible."

Katia shook her head and composed herself. Ziva knew the feeling. She had suffered equal admonishments from her father, Eli David, the DIrector of Mossad, when she was a teenager, but had learned to stand up to him. After all, he had left her to die in the desert.

Katia was a grown woman, and needed to assert herself more. Ari would take advantage of this quality, and use her for his own benefit. It made Ziva squirm.

If Ivan Smith knew about Ari's gun, then he probably gave it to him. This would mean that Ivan was probably up to no good, and might be dealing arms in his retirement years. This would only get Ari in more trouble. Ziva did not believe for one moment that Katia knew nothing about guns. Ivan had been KGB and CIA. She was not as innocent as she seemed.

Ziva chose to just smile and act as if everything was fine. That's what she had been trained to do. Just the same, she could feel Ivan's cold, blue eyes, gazing in her direction. She didn't flinch. This old man was no match for her Papa.

"Listen to your father, Katia. He is right," Ziva remarked. Best agree with the old man.

The door to the VIP area opened, and a well dressed man entered the room. He was carrying a chart, and appeared to be one of those doctors that acted as a liaison between surgeons and a patient's family. She had seen them many times before, and always when a patient was gravely ill. She felt suddenly ill.

"Miss Katia Smith?" he asked their way.

Katia looked up and motioned to him. He walked over, and sat down across from them.

"I'm Dr. Gregory Davis, director of the Gastroenterology Department here at Washington Hospital Center. We are still working on Mr. Bettencourt, but the doctors wanted me to talk to you about his condition. He appears to have several Duodenal Ulcers, which are causing the bleeding in his digestive tract. These can be treated with an extensive antibiotic regime, and strict dietary changes. What the doctors are now determining, is the cause of the bleeding in his colon. It could be as simple as an infection, or as serious as Ulcerative Colitis, Crohn's Disease, or possibly Colon Cancer."

Katia gasped and put her head in her hands. She was visibly rattled. Ziva, who had been witness to many of these cold-hearted medical practitioner's ramblings, held fast, and asked,

"Are you aware that my brother was living rough for almost 5 years?"

"Living rough? Jacob Bettencourt? He came from the W Hotel in a custom suit. I hardly think he went from homeless to a luxury suite in such short time," he retorted.

Ivan Smith looked Dr. Davis in the eyes and said, "It is true, and it is my fault. I threw him out of my house, and he had nowhere to go. Maybe his problem is related to poor diet and parasites. We used to see a lot of that in the USSR."

Dr. Davis changed his position, obviously uncomfortable with the eyes that were piercing into his soul.

"This is very useful information. I will see to it that more tests are run. Mr. Bettencourt does appear to have elevated liver enzymes, which may indicate that he has been drinking heavily as well. Such a pity. He is such an exceptional looking man."

WIth that, Dr. Gregory Davis got up from his chair, and left the room. He didn't say goodbye, and he never looked back. Ziva gave a little smirk. What an asshole.

Ziva received another text from Tony. It was half-time, and they were getting a private concert by some pop star that Ziva had never heard of. Tony sent pictures, of course, and sounded as happy as a pig in shit. She was happy for him, but getting increasingly anxious about Ari. Living on the street had damaged his body and his mind. She worried about his future, and hoped he would not lash out in anger over this. He was a trained medical doctor, and knew the symptoms and risks. Why did he have to wait until he was potentially bleeding to death to seek help?

"I think I will go freshen up a bit. Ziva, please come with me, I don't want to be alone."

"Okay, Katia. I need to go anyway. Pregnancy has many surprises," quipped Ziva.

As they walked towards the private bathroom, Ziva could not help but notice Ivan's following them with his suspicious eyes. What was he so afraid of Katia saying?

This wasn't the time or place for questions. They would come at another time, and in the privacy of the NCIS building. Her new assignment had given her clearance to government files that even Tony could not access, and she intended on finding out what Ivan Smith's real name was, and what he was up to. Ari was sick, and did not need to be mixed up in illegal arms dealing. With his current health, he'd die in prison.

An hour later, Dr. Davis came back in, a smile on his face.

"Thanks to your information about your brother, we have determined that while his condition is still critical, his lower intestinal bleeding is coming from a severe bacterial infection, and parasitical infestation. His bleeding is contained, and the intestinal walls are intact. All tests indicate that with proper treatment, the infections should clear in about two weeks."

Ziva, Katia, and Ivan all heaved a sigh of great relief.

"Mr. Bettencourt is a very sick man. He is malnourished, and has slight liver damage from extreme alcohol consumption. We are recommending he see a social worker while he is hospitalized, and seek treatment after his release. It will be at least 48 hours before we have a better idea of how he will recover. His sister will be allowed to see him in about 15 minutes. Unfortunately, Miss Smith, you will have to wait until he is cleared for outside guests. I know you are engaged to be married, but we must follow hospital procedures."

Katia started to say something, and Ziva stopped her.

"I'll talk to the head nurse. She'll let you see him. I know how to deal with these bureaucrats."

Ivan waited outside of the ICU room while Ziva and Katia were escorted in by a serious looking ICU nurse.

A young man, dressed completely in white, wearing a hat, mask, and silicone gloves, sat behind a computer screen, controlling what appeared to be a mass of interconnected IV units. He was in control of Ari's life, and completely focused on his patient.

"Steve here, will wake the patient up just enough for you to say hello and tell him you love him. You cannot touch him, as we cannot run the risk of further infection. Tell him that he is doing well and going to make a complete recovery. Please do not cry or show anything but happiness and love. This is what he needs from you. When you are finished, Steve will sedate him again. Mr. Bettencourt is in a lot of pain, and very lucky to be alive."

Ziva and Katia approached the bed and watched as Steve woke Ari up. His eyes fluttered, and Ziva spoke to him in Hebrew. His eyes popped open and he looked straight into her eyes. He had been intubated, and could not speak. He looked terrified.

Katia spoke first, saying, "You are doing well, my love. The doctors say you will have to marry me after all. I love you."

Ari breathed in deeply, exhaled, and relaxed. He then looked towards Ziva.

In Hebrew, she told him, "You are my only brother and I love you. Rest now, and heal."

With that, Steve clicked on his keyboard, and Ari's eyes closed. He looked pale, but at peace.

The women, both tearing up, walked out and joined Ivan. They said their goodbyes, and Ziva headed out to her car. She wasn't sure what would become of her brother, but knew in her heart, that she had to protect him from Ivan and Katia Smith, regardless of their pending marriage.

After all, blood is thicker than water.

As she walked down the hall, she could feel Ivan Smith's cold, blue eyes, piercing through her back. She gave that trademark David raise of the eyebrows, smiled, and got into the elevator, never looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Ziva had herself hidden in the tiny room that housed a special government computer that required several passwords to access, as well as a fingerprint scan, facial recognition scan, and voice identification clearance. She always marveled at how easily McGee had breached most of this system. The area she was working in, however, was one that McGee didn't even know existed. She felt a little bit like a traitor, sitting here all by herself with such a plethora of information, but what could she do? It was her new assignment.

She knew that Tony was looking into who was leaking information out of NCIS to the outside. Jonas Cobb and Operation Frankenstein had made everyone suspicious of everyone else. Seriously, knowing that the CIA was reinventing the Bourne Identity, left a sense of fear in anyone who dealt with Federal Agents.

While Tony was looking for another mole, Ziva was busy scouring every government agent who had any connection with NCIS, to find even the slightest deviant item in their file. Gibbs and Vance had assigned her to this job, as she had been trained well by Mossad, and had the best intuition about people and situations that either of them had ever encountered. Ziva was happy helping them but knew that at any time, some hacker, or worse yet, a savvy mole, would discover which computer was pulling information from these incredibly Top-Secret Files.

"Ivan Smith," Ziva murmured to herself as she typed.

No luck. Smith couldn't possibly be his name. Maybe he was part of the Witness Protection Program. Ziva tried again. No luck. She had thought that would work. She sat and thought about it for a bit, when she suddenly felt a kick. It came from her belly.

Her baby had kicked her! She felt the urge to run and tell Tony, but held herself back and just relished in the moment. Here she was, trying to catch a bad guy, and she had just felt life inside of her for the first time.

"Hello, my little baby," she remarked. "I'm very happy to have your company here with me. Maybe you can help Mommy protect Uncle..." Ziva stopped herself. What was she thinking? This room had to be under surveillance. "Uncle Jethro from the bad guys."

Wow, this pregnancy had killed off a few of her brain cells. Ziva sighed with relief, and decided to check who was collecting pensions from the CIA. Maybe that would work. Ivan Smith had to be listed somewhere in the system. After all, he did get a check every month from Uncle Sam.

Ziva jumped. The cell phone in her pocket vibrated again. Of course, it was Katia, giving her a blow by blow description of every move that "Jacob" was making. She was starting to feel like she had her own "Bat Phone".

"He smiled at me and blinked his eyes."

"He is breathing on his own."

"I helped give him a bath this morning."

"Jacob is off of his catheter."

Ziva didn't even want to look at the next message. It was all so routine. He was at one of the best hospitals for stomach issues. The head of the department was obviously smitten with him, and he had more attention than Joe Biden would get in a similar situation. But, it was Ari, her brother, so, she looked.

"Jacob is asking for you. Now."

Ziva just stared. What could she possibly do? She was at work, and in the process of figuring out what Katia's father was up to. She decided to move on, and ignore the Russian princess. When the phone jarred her again, Ziva texted back.

"At work. Can't make it there until the morning."

A few moments later, she received, "OK." She turned off the phone.

A flashing red light on her computer screen caught Ziva's attention. She had finally found Ivan Smith! Opening the file, she was pleased to see Ivan's beady blue eyes staring back at her.

"There you are, old man. Now, I've got you. Let's see what your deal with the United States Government really is."

Ari was finally coming back to life. He was off all life support, and had finally managed to keep down some fluids and a few slippery cubes of lime Jell-O. It tasted like the most delectable lobster he had ever consumed. Mercifully, Katia had left for the evening, and his pretty petite nurse, a brunette named Katherine, had spoon fed him his feast with glee. Another Kate, how amusing.

"There you go, Jacob. See how easy this is. Lime Jell-O is my favorite. See. I'll show you how I like to suck it in and roll it around in my mouth."

Where did they get these nurses from? She was like a dream come true.

Miss Katherine managed to feed him, clean him up, and tuck him in for the night, while making sure he'd peed and brushed his teeth. She was an angel, and as Ari drifted off into Demerol heaven, he was thinking of her, not Katia.

"My little Kate," was all that he managed to whisper, as he drifted off to sleep.

"I've got you," was all Ziva could say. Ivan Smith was really Oleg Plushenko, one of the most notorious double agents in history. His death had been "faked" in 2002, and he had resumed life as Ivan Smith, a retired U.S. Army General.

"Of course you were Army. How ripe," Ziva remarked.

She was able to access his records, and discovered that he had been given a severance pay that rivaled any American Diplomat, and that his yearly retirement draw was higher than Bill Clinton's. Now that, was something that Ziva could not understand.

What had he done to draw such a payoff? This guy was far more important to the U.S. Government than any database was going to reveal. Ivan Smith was a player, and her brother, a presumed dead terrorist, was about to marry this man's daughter. Ziva was enraged. Ari was being used by these two, and she had to do something about it.

Ari was still in the ICU. It had been a week, and he had come far, but a persistent fever had concerned his physicians. Ziva had arranged to see him through the head nurse, who had been kind enough to let Katia see him that first night. She was a bit nervous, but managed to put a smile on her face as she entered the stark room.

"What, Steve, your personal puppet master is gone?"

Ari managed a laugh and retorted, "He's been replaced. My, how round you've become."

Ziva wanted to slug him. He knew how sensitive she was about her weight. As a child, she had been a bit chubby, and Ari had always teased her about it. Easy to do when you have the metabolism of a hummingbird. Sibling issues were something that never seemed to cease.

"Pregnant women are beautiful and round my dear brother. I've started to fee life."

"Really?" Ari was intrigued. "How did it feel?"

"Wonderful. Too bad you will never feel life."

"How harsh, Ziva. And considering how sick I've been."

"What's the prognosis, Doc?"

"Full recovery. Seems I was full of bacteria and parasites. Hope I didn't transmit something to Katia."

"That is disgusting," replied Ziva.

"I'm serious, dear child. I had no idea that my condition was this grave. I felt a bit tired and weak, but never imagined that I was this ill. You must believe me."

"No. You are a trained doctor, and were an infectious disease specialist. You know every virus, bacterium, and condition in existence. For what reason would you do this?"

"No reason, my dear. I just need to rest. You seem troubled. Is Tony treating you right?"

"What" Are you serious? Tony is fine. In fact, he's great. We're in love, having a baby, and both doing our jobs. What about you? Is Katia treating you right?"

The sibling rivalry had set in. Regardless of their age difference, Ziva was not about to give her brother away to some Russian princess, whose father was a known criminal.

"Katia is fine. We are to be married as soon as I am released from this bed."

"Really?"

"Yes, my sister, really."

"You do know that her father is no good, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because he has a private jet."

"I see," Ziva said with a starry-eyed look." Private jets are nice. In fact, they are, "totally dreamy."

Ari took Ziva's hand, bringing her back to reality.

"Private jets are not dreamy. They are safe."

Ziva woke up and answered, "Yes, the best. No surprise there."

"Ivan can get me out of the U.S., and I have to go to Paris."

"Paris? Isn't that our place? Where we would meet, play, and eat buttery croissants and duck confit?"

"Yes, dear sister. It is. But, it is also where my heart is."

Ziva looked at her brother, and knew what he was saying. He wanted to go to Paris, because he had his money stashed there.

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as I am released from this prison."

There was no need to explain. Ziva understood what Ari meant.

Ziva left, and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tony sounded annoyed.

"On assignment for Gibbs. What about you?" Ziva was openly pissed.

"Well... I was on assignment. For Gibbs, " was all Tony could muster.

"Oh my, the baby just kicked again," she said with a smile.

"Our little Ray Guy in action.," Tony said with a huge grin.

The two lovebirds giggled and kissed. It made McGee cringe.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Cracking what Oleg Pleshenko did to not only retire on a huge Government pension, but to also afford 1/4 fractional ownership in a private aircraft, seemed an impossible task. Of course, Ziva did her best to find out more about him, but the computer system didn't come up with any new clues. As far as the CIA was concerned, Oleg Pleshenko was shot and killed while traveling abroad on business. Ivan Smith was retired from the Army and living in Virginia. His files were neat, clean, and all up to date. Someone was taking good care of him.

Ziva sighed and logged out of the computer. She tried to limit the amount of time she spent exposed to the computer screen now that she was pregnant. She hadn't been to see Ari again, but had received several text messages from Katia's phone, all in Hebrew. He probably didn't want Katia to see them, but he was not likely to be familiar with Google Translate either. Sometimes, Ari seemed so idiosyncratic in his choice of English words, and felt far more comfortable speaking and writing in Hebrew.

Ari and Katia had decided to postpone their marriage until after he returned from France. He would be leaving the hospital on Friday, exactly 12 days after being admitted with internal bleeding. His latest blood work had shown great improvement in his red blood cell count, but he was still malnourished.

"They keep trying to fatten me up," he wrote. "I refused to drink the horrible protein and vitamin drink they gave me, so they pumped it directly into the tube in my stomach."

Ziva really didn't care to hear that one. Ari was always a fussy eater, and unless it was 5-Star cuisine, he'd rather starve. She'd seen him live on fruit, nuts, and wine for weeks when he was still working in the clinic. Knowing that he was now possibly an alcoholic made her want to weep. Ari would never give up his wine or Scotch. He had also started smoking again, which surprised her. Cigarettes were expensive, and he had vowed to quit forever when his mother had died. In the back of her mind, Ziva wondered if Katia was behind the smoking. She had a pack in her purse, and her breath had that faint smell of burnt ashes when she spoke too close. Ziva's nose had become so sensitive to smells since she became pregnant. CIgarette and cigar smoke now made her queasy.

Gibbs was waiting for her outside of the isolation room.

"Ziva, we need to talk. In private."

"Shall we go back into the cone of silence?"

"You watched Get Smart?"

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. Tony. Well, we can't talk in there, it's bugged and has cameras."

Ziva's stomach did a flip-flop. "Cameras? Where?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice them. They are positioned in the photos on the wall behind the computer. They pick up everything."

"I guess I'm off my game. I've been a bit distracted lately. I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Come on, Let's talk."

Ziva was convinced that she was about to be interrogated for looking up information on Ivan Smith/Oleg Pleshenko. She tried to smile at Gibbs, but it came off looking a bit like a suppressed burp.

At Washington Hospital Center, it was the morning to evening shift change for the techs. Katia had left for the day, and Ari was awaiting the arrival of his favorite tech, Kate Jr.. Okay, he was being an idiot, but she was very young, full of life, and loved to tease. In other words, the perfect woman. Okay, girl. Katia would be furious with him for flirting, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, she was from a dirt poor family, and he had no interest in anything other than sex from this young lady. Katia had stirred a fire in him that he thought was lost, and the smell of Kate Jr. was one of vanilla and the odd spice, and was driving him insane. What was it? Jasmine? Cinnamon?

Much to Ari's dismay, his precious Kate did not arrive. In her place was Dr. Gregory Davis, the "Dr. Death" of Washington Hospital Center. Ari despised the man, and regarded him as a parasite of a doctor. His opinion of him as a person was even less, and he had once dreamt, in a Demerol-induced slumber, of blowing the man's head off. Having him show up now, was not what he had planned for his late afternoon and evening entertainment.

"Hi, Jacob. Good news. You're going home on Friday morning. 9:00 am sharp!"

Ari gave him a big smile, rubbed his slender hands together, and said, "I can hardly wait."

"You are going to need follow-up care after you leave Washington Hospital Center, and I would love to be your new doctor. I think we have established a great rapport, and I know your digestive tract rather intimately right now."

Ari wasn't certain, but he thought that the good doctor had just made a pass at him. Shit. Why did this always happen to him? Yes, he was tall, thin, and handsome. That did not make him gay. But, instead of shunning him, Ari decided to have some fun. After all, this charlatan of a doctor had just foiled his plans to seduce little Kate. Ari reached out and touched the doctor's hand, saying,

"Greg, you'll be at the top of my list when I return from France."

"France? No, you can't travel. You have an infectious disease. You know that you have Tuberculosis. You cannot travel on a commercial airline until you are clear of the disease. What you need is some TLC, not a vacation! No, absolutely not! You will have to sign documents before leaving on Friday, stating that you fully understand the nature of your illness, and that you will continue your medications and see a pulmonary specialist every 2-3 weeks until further notice. I've assigned Dr. Ben Weinstein to you. He's the best in the area. In fact, he's the foremost Infectious Disease specialist in the States."

Ari grew pale and gagged. Greg Davis was at a loss.

"Are you okay? Should I buzz for the nurse?"

Ari managed to calm himself down. He wanted to grab Greg's skinny neck and end it, once and for all.

"No, no, Greg. I'm fine. It's probably just the tapeworm."

Greg recoiled and stood up next to the bed.

Ari grinned, but deep inside, he was in pain. Dr. Benjamin Weinstein was his father's name. Eli David changed his name when he left the profession and became the Director of Mossad. He would never allow this American bastard to touch him.

"Please listen to me, Jacob. You need to rest when you return to Virginia. Promise me that there will be no attempts to travel. Please?"

Ari grinned his happiest grin, saying, "Anything for you, Greg."

"Good boy. Now let me take a look at those stitches," he cooed as he lifted Jabob's hospital gown.

"I'm happy with your progress," Greg exclaimed. "But, my friend, I am very curious how a man living on the street for 5 years happens to wind up at the W Hotel wearing a custom suit, Diamond Rolex, and possess the richest health plan around? Your health was too

deteriorated for you to have been off the streets for more than a week or two."

Ari looked at him straight in the eye and lied.

"Katia takes good care of me. She is rich."

"Oh yes, Katia. The one with the intense Russian father. Odd woman. Looks Russian, but speaks with a British accent."

"Katia was schooled at only the best universities. She has studied at Oxford. Do not insult her. We are to be married."

"Whatever you say, dear." Dr. Gregory Davis turned his back on Jacob Bettencourt, and started to leave. He paused, turned, and said, "Oh, by the way. Kate, your tech, has been fired. Our surveillance cameras picked up that little routine the other night. Your new tech will be in shortly with your afternoon meds. Sleep well, Jacob."

Gibbs escorted Ziva into Vance's office. Vance was out "sick", which everyone knew translated to the fact that Leon Vance was having flashbacks again. Ziva cringed at the thought. Her father was a major part of Vance's ongoing emotional problems, and it was effecting with his job performance.

"Have a seat, Agent David. I mean DiNozzo. Did you really have to change your name, Ziva?"

"Gibbs," she remarked, "Make up your mind if you are my boss or my friend, but, don't mix them together. What is going on?"

Gibbs sat her down and pulled another chair up , right in front of her. Close. He sat and

looked directly into her eyes.

"Since when do you have another brother?"

Ziva didn't flinch. This was one time that she was glad that she had survived such harsh training in Israel.

"Answer me." Gibbs was pissed.

"I don't. Ari was my only brother."

She was telling the truth, in a way. And, she believed what she said. Eli David, Jr. was not her brother. She had never met him, and was glad that she had killed him instead of Ari. Her father had demanded Ari's extermination, and she had obeyed. It was a test of loyalty. Things were different now. She was an American, and despite being under NCIS rule, she still had rights, and if she had to, she would ask for an attorney. She would not give Ari up.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Ziva, why were you at Washington Center Hospital last Sunday? Your face showed up on one of the facial recognition cameras."

"I went to see my friend. Her fiance was taken ill, and she was distraught."

"Since when are you friends with Katia Smith? Or should I say, Pleshenko."

"We met a while back. I had no idea who she was until I met her father and wondered why they went by the name Smith. She told me that they were in the witness protection program. Why?"

Gibbs looked very hard at Ziva and squinted his blue eyes, revealing the many lines that were engrained in his face. Years of sun and sea air had turned this Navy Officer into a true seaman.

"Ziva. If Vance were here, you'd be in the Brig."

"Gibbs!" Ziva was visibly upset. "I haven't done anything wrong. I just went to console my friend."

"Does Tony know you were there?"

"No, he was at the Redskins game with his pal Bill. I didn't want him to worry about me. Seriously Gibbs, he never lets me be. He talks constantly, and watches the television loudly. He's taken over my apartment, and he's a slob. Helping out my friend was good for me."

"So, you admit you made a mistake?"

"Going to the hospital to console a friend, was not a mistake. Especially with that man for a father. He wouldn't even allow her to cry."

Gibbs finally cracked a smile.

"I was talking about DiNozzo."

Ziva relaxed and laughed. She was off the hook. At least she hoped Gibbs would be too busy with Vance out to go snooping around. She got up to leave.

"Wait. We're not done. Now you have to explain why you have been researching Ivan Pleshenko on NCIS time?"

Ziva was going to have to think fast. This was going to be a long morning. She held onto her Star of David and prayed a quick prayer in her head. In the moment it took for her to compose herself, the fire alarms went off, and she and Gibbs made a rush to the door. A fire had started in a closet, and smoke was filling the halls.

"Who's been smoking in the closet? Their ass is mine!" WIth that, Gibbs forgot all about Ivan Pleshenko.

Katia arrived at the hospital early Friday morning. She had driven into D.C. alone. Ivan made people nervous, and Jacob did not need the added stress of her father's complaining. She was worried about this trip he had planned for France. If the plan didn't go perfectly, she may never see him again. The thought made her very nervous. She did not want to be living with her father anymore. She wanted out of his home, and didn't care if he disowned her. She was more than capable of paving her own way, and didn't need his dirty money.

Jacob had been moved to a private room, several floors away from the I.C.U., and in an area that resembled an Inn, rather than a hospital. As she entered the room, she saw that Jacob was already eating breakfast. It was the first time she had seen him eat normal looking food.

"That looks good," she said. She went over to him and gave him a kiss. She didn't care if he had a full mouth. She loved him.

"My personal chef cooked it for me," he replied. "Hospital food is always tasteless, but this is actually good. I can't wait to eat a nice buttery croissant with jam. I can smell the boulangerie now."

"Oh, my love. You are making me sad. Please let me go with you. I promise not to ask questions or get in your way. I haven't been to France in 10 years. Paris is so romantic. I want to be there with you. You shouldn't be alone in your condition."

Ari just smiled. She could not go with him. It was too dangerous. If he got stopped along his route, he would be in serious trouble. He did not want her to know it, but he would never be taken alive. Never.

"We'll go to Paris on our honeymoon. I promise. Now hush. We don't want the snooping eyes and ears of Dr. Death to overhear you speak of travel." His eyes darting up and from side to side. It made Katia laugh.

A short while later, Ari was allowed to dress in his street clothes, while Katia packed up his personal belongings. An aide came in with his wheelchair, and they left the hospital via a private elevator, which conveniently opened up to the V.I.P. parking area, and Katia's shiny red car. After helping him in the car, the aide left and didn't look back. This was the type of service Ari could appreciate.

Ari looked at his watch and asked, "Did you pack everything I asked for?"

"Yes, my love. Your bags are in the trunk."

"And my gun?"

"Under your seat. I haven't touched it since my father stashed it there."

"That wasn't wise. What if the car was stolen?"

Katia threw her hair back and laughed. She didn't care if Jacob got grumpy. He did it for attention. Men were such boys.

"My love, if someone could actually steal this car, they'd deserve to get the gun as a prize. My security system locks the engine if anyone tries to move it without the proper key."

For some peculiar reason, Ari did not know this before. If Katia was holding back information about her car, what else was she not telling him. He was going to have a very serious discussion with her when he returned. She must be 100% loyal to him, and obey him. Not Ivan.

Katia dropped Ari off on the tarmac. The Dassault Falcon 7X was glistening in the morning sun. Ivan had come through for him. No customs agents, no security checks.

The pilot was waiting for him, and personally carried his luggage aboard. Katia joined the men. The co-pilot was prepping the plane for takeoff, and the cabin had been fixed exactly as she had requested. Jacob would have his own special bed to rest in, and his medications were stored safely in a special refrigerator.

She hoped that he would manage by himself. He could be so stubborn. She got him settled in, and then had to leave. They were being called to their runway.

"Oh Jacob, I will miss you so much. Please call me often, and don't forget to take care of yourself. I love you."

Ari reached for her and drew her close. He took her head in his hands and kissed away her tears. Then, he kissed her gently on her full, sensual lips, and said in his sexiest voice, "I love you Katia. You are my angel."

Katia had to force herself to leave. It was the hardest thing she had done since leaving him that first night at the hospital. She wasn't a religious woman, but she prayed to God that he would protect her man from harm. One never knew what could happen when traveling in Ivan Smith's private jet.

As the jet soared off towards France, Ari rested back in his bed, closed his eyes, and dreamed of his favorite city, Paris, where he first fell in love, and discovered his twin.

The very next morning, Ari sat in a riverside park, reading the paper, sipping tea, and savoring a buttery croissant with jam. A lovely woman came up to him and stared.

"May I help you?"

"Eli. Is it really you? Where have you been. Why do you look so sick?"

"I'm sorry, but my name is Jacob. Jacob Bettencourt."

"No," she insisted. "You are Eli. I'd know your voice anywhere. Your accent is strange, but it's your voice. Why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"I don't know you. I've just arrived in Paris from America, and am waiting for a business meeting. Please leave. I don't want you to cause any problems for me. I've been very ill."

From behind, Ari heard a young voice, followed by the arrival of a small boy. He ran into the woman's arms and gave her a big hug.

Ari smiled. He remembered doing the exact same thing to his mother, Hasmia Haswari, when he was a boy. There was always something so comforting about his mother's hugs.

"I'm very sorry to have bothered you, but you look exactly like my fiance, who vanished 7 years ago. He never got to meet our son."

The boy turned and looked at Ari. Ari gave him a smile and said, "Take good care of your mama. She's the only one you'll ever have."

The mother and son turned and walked away. The boy looked back and waved.

He was the exact image of Ari at the same age.

Eli had fathered a son.

Ari waved back.

He took the encounter as an omen. Going back in time was wrong. He was going to have to rethink his plans.

He tossed his paper and cup, and walked towards the woman and child.

It was time to move on.

END STORY


End file.
